Insomnia
by 98's
Summary: Nobita tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Melihat keluar jendela, dia memikirkan banyak hal yang selama ini tidak dia pikirkan. Tentang dia dan gadis yang dicintainya. Future-fict. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Doraemon punya Fujiko F. Fujio**

* * *

Kamu termenung, menatap langit malam yang terang berhiaskan lampu-lampu jalanan. Sejak kapan sebenarnya? Cahaya kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit terganti dengan realitas lampu kedap-kedip? Ketika lagu _twinkle twinkle little star_ hanya bisa berdengung tanpa makna. Ketika seorang anak kecil tidur tanpa dongeng pengantar dari kedua orang tuanya. Dalam renunganmu malam itu, kamu tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

Hal yang mungkin sebenarnya sudah pernah kamu pikirkan sejak dulu. Tapi kamu pilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya, dan melanjutkan hidupmu sebagaimana kamu biasanya. Tanpa memikirkan banyak hal. Tanpa memedulikan banyak hal. Karena bagaimana pun,_ Ignorance is bliss.._

Sementara. Selama beberapa waktu.

Sekarang, kamu terduduk dalam diam. Di atas futon yang kamu gelar beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan lampu yang sudah kamu padamkan. Ditemani musik tik-tok jarum jam di kamar. Ini tidak biasanya terjadi. Insomnia adalah hal yang tidak pernah kamu kenali. Karena kamu adalah seorang master tidur dalam dunia lain. Saat kamu meminta lewat kotak telepon, alat ajaib, milik temanmu yang datang dari Abad 22. Dulu.

Tapi semua telah berubah. Dia, robot kucing yang tidak mempunyai telinga, telah kembali ke zamannya. Meninggalkanmu bergulat sendirian dengan semua masalahmu. Meninggalkanmu untuk berpikir sendiri mengenai masa depanmu. Namun.. apa kamu juga berubah?

Kamu yang pengecut. Lebih suka lari dari masalah daripada menghadapinya. Yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Yang tidak pernah mensyukuri apa yang dimilikinya. Apa kamu sudah berubah?

Orang tuamu yang selalu perhatian padamu. Mendapat nilai enam atau tujuh pun tidak masalah bagi mereka asalkan kamu berusaha. Sementara anak lain jika mendapat nilai delapan sering masih mendengar omelan mengenai cara mereka belajar. Berharap anaknya bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna, yang di luar kapasitas mereka saat itu.

Tapi kamu tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang perlu disyukuri. Kamu menganggap ibumu galak bagaikan macan betina. Kamu kabur dari rumah ketika ayahmu memarahi. Kamu mengatakan mereka tidak sayang padamu karena mereka memberitahumu kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Kamu tidak pernah sadar hal itu dulu.

Begitu pun ketika teman terbaikmu, Doraemon, datang dalam kehidupanmu. Meskipun bukan niatanmu untuk begitu, kamu telah memanfaatkan dia untuk memuaskan semua keinginanmu yang tidak bisa kamu raih sendiri. Membalas kejahilan Giant, membuat Suneo iri, mengalahkan Dekisugi, dan membuat Shizuka mencintaimu meskipun hanya sesaat.

Ya, Shizuka.

Gadis yang kamu taksir sejak dulu. Yang juga menjadi idola teman-temanmu yang lain. Dalam perjalanan cintamu dengannya, beberapa kali kamu bertemu dengan saingan berat yang bisa merebut hatinya. Dan beberapa kali juga, kamu mencoba mengusir mereka dengan bantuan alat-alat ajaib dari masa depan. Kalau kamu pikir sekarang, bukankah itu sama saja dengan menipu_?_

Apa bisa cinta dibangun dari manipulasi alat? Apa bisa cinta terjadi dengan kamu bersaing dengan tanpa menjadi dirimu?

Tidak. Tentu saja, jawabannya tidak.

Kamu tahu itu. Mungkin sejak dulu. Mungkin baru saat ini.

Mengangkat salah satu tanganmu. Kamu bisa melihat cincin yang menghiasi jari manismu berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu dari luar jendela. Cincin yang menjadi pertanda ikatanmu dengan seorang gadis yang kamu cintai. Cincin yang menjadi isyarat kalau dia adalah milikmu sekarang. Namun, apa benar itu yang dia mau?

Kamu tidak membuat dia mencintaimu dengan alat. Karena tiap kali melakukannya, kamu selalu bertemu dengan kegagalan yang berulang. Kamu juga tidak berhasil mengesankan dia dengan kualitas yang tidak kamu punyai. Karena semua itu hanyalah ilusi yang tidak permanen. Kebohongan yang tidak pernah kamu bisa untuk pertahankan.

Lalu apa? Apa yang membuat dia memilihmu? Apa yang membuat gadis populer tersebut menerimamu sebagai tunangannya?

Dulu sekali. Kamu pernah menontonnya di Televisi Waktu. Melihat sebuah kejadian yang menyebabkan dia menerimamu. Waktu itu, kamu tidak senang melihat dirimu sendiri yang menyedihkan. Tapi yang kamu lakukan hanya menyimpan perasaan itu. Kamu tidak berusaha mengubah dirimu.

Kamu yang dulu. Kamu, saat pertunangan dengan Shizuka. Dan kamu, yang sekarang duduk terdiam dalam gelap kamarmu. Apa perbedaannya? Apa kamu berubah? Apa kamu sudah bisa menjadi laki-laki yang diandalkan?

...tidak. Mungkin jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu adalah tidak. Kamu belum berubah. Kamu belum bisa menjadi laki-laki yang diandalkan olehnya. Kamu... _pathetic._

"_Aku tak tahan melihatmu... aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu jika aku tak ada di sampingmu."_

Kalimat yang Shizuka katakan padamu ketika dia memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu terngiang kembali. Mengingat kejadian itu, kamu merasakan lagi perasaan kesal yang dulu pernah kamu rasa. Hanya sekarang, kamu juga merasakan perasaan lelah dan putus asa bercampur menjadi satu.

Karena...

Apa kamu mau menikah dengan dasar rasa kasihan? Apa kamu mau begitu terus sepanjang hidupmu? Shizuka tidak mencintaimu. Dia hanya kasihan padamu. Mungkin, gadis itu memang benar-benar menyayangimu. Tapi sayang dan cinta adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Apa bisa ikatan suami-istri direkatkan atas dasar itu? Atas dasar kasihan?

Kamu tidak mau. Kamu tidak mau hal tersebut. Karena Shizuka pantas mendapatkan yang lebih daripada itu. Karena Shizuka pantas bahagia lebih daripada itu. Kamu mungkin bisa membuatnya senang. Tapi dia pasti akan lebih gembira jika bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai sesungguhnya.

Kamu menatap cincin yang melingkar manis di jarimu. Memutar-mutarnya perlahan sembari menghela napas panjang. Insomnia adalah suatu keadaan yang serius. Karena kamu tidak akan pernah berpikir apa yang sekarang kamu pikirkan dalam keadaan normal yang menenangkan. Kamu tidak akan memutuskan pilihan yang bisa membuat hidupmu terbalik 360 derajat.

.

.

.

.

"Shizuka-chan. Bisa kita.. bicara sebentar?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu bertanya, ragu-ragu. Pandangannya mengarah kemanapun selain wajah gadis yang dia panggil dan sekarang menatapnya dengan ekspresi heran bercampur khawatir. Dia tidak pernah melihat teman—tunangannya—ini bersikap seperti sekarang. Terlihat muram, bercampur ragu-ragu, dan putus asa menjadi satu.

Satu-satunya saat pemuda tersebut bertingkah seperti itu adalah ketika pesta perpisahan Doraemon. Ketika Doraemon memutuskan untuk kembali ke zamannya. Dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Tidak, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang kentara. Membuat pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Shizuka selalu peduli padanya. Dan itu cukup. Untuk sekarang. Membuat dia bahagia.

Tapi.. dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana nantinya.

"Aku ingin... membatalkan pertunangan kita."

Terkejut bukan hal yang cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang dialami gadis tersebut. Apa? Apa maksudnya? Gadis tersebut mencoba mencari jawaban di dalam mata pemuda tersebut, yang sejak tadi masih menghindarinya. Dia menggumam, pelan. Bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Tidak bisa menjawab. Tidak diberi cukup waktu untuk menjawab. Karena gadis itu telah bertanya lagi, dengan suara meninggi.

"Apa karena kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi sekarang?"

Gadis itu berkata serak. Suaranya tercekat. Matanya berkaca, siap menumpahkan air yang tergenang di dalamnya. Tangannya bergerak tanda dia sadari. Menyentuh dada pemuda tersebut. Menarik kerah kemeja yang dia pakai.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu, Shizuka-chan. Selalu. Dari dulu.. sampai sekarang."

Gadis itu terhenyak mendengar emosi yang terpancar dari kata-kata tersebut. Mundur selangkah dari pemuda itu. Dia mencoba memandang mata dibalik kacamata yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh emosi. Putus asa. Cinta. Dan banyak hal lain yang bercampur.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Untuk waktu kita. Untuk persahabatan kita. Untuk semua yang pernah Shizuka-chan beri untukku. Tapi aku... tidak mau Shizuka-chan berkorban untukku."

"Aku tidak—" Perkataan gadis itu terhenti. Genggamannya pada kerah pemuda tersebut mengendur. Sebuah kesadaran melintas dalam pikirannya bersamaan dengan suara pemuda tersebut yang mengaung dalam telinganya.

"Aku tahu, Shizuka-chan tidak mencintaiku."

...

Gadis itu terdiam. Menatap tidak percaya pemuda di hadapannya. Dia berusaha membuka mulutnya. Mengeluarkan suara. Memprotes apa yang baru dikatakan. Tapi... tidak bisa. Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia... tidak..

"Aku tidak ingin Shizuka-chan berkorban untukku. Aku mencintai Shizuka-chan. Karena itu.. aku bahagia sekali saat Shizuka-chan bilang mau menikah denganku. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak mau mengorbankan kebahagiaan Shizuka-chan demi hal itu."

"...aku bahagia."

Dia berguman pelan. Tanpa memandang pemuda yang ada di depannya sambil menundukkan wajah. Entah sejak kapan tertarik dengan tali sepatu pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Shizuka-chan pasti akan lebih bahagia.. kalau bersama dengan orang yang Shizuka-chan cintai."

Perlahan, pemuda tersebut meraih tangan gadis tersebut yang masih berada di depan dadanya. Perlahan juga, mengambil cincin yang menghias jari manisnya. Dia tidak melawan. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Nobita menggenggam tangannya sekali setelah melepas cincin pengikat mereka berdua.

Gadis itu juga tidak bergerak ketika pemuda tersebut memeluknya sesaat. Sembari membisikkan permintaan maaf dan permohonan agar dia bahagia di telinganya. Gadis itu baru bergerak sedikit, ketika pemuda tersebut berkata pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan tiba-tiba.. gadis tersebut merasa sangat bersalah. Karena bagaimana pun dia berusaha, dia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata pemuda itu. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan, kalau dia juga mencintainya. Gadis itu tergugu. Merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ketika kehangatan pemuda tersebut menghilang dari hadapannya. Ketika dia tahu, apa yang dikatakan pemuda tersebut memang benar adanya.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Tell me.. is it bitter enough?**


End file.
